Tesoro
How Tesoro joined the Tourney Gild Tesoro is the main antagonist of One Piece Film: Gold. He was formerly the Casino King who was the proprietor of Gran Tesoro, the largest entertainment city-ship in the world, before his defeat and arrest. Tesoro was born into a poor family. He liked singing, and admired an entertainment show that he watched from the outside. His father wasted a lot of their money by gambling, and later died from an illness that their family could not afford the surgery for. Tesoro's family grew poorer, and he left them at the age of 12. He started stealing money, and befriended some people after giving money to them. He spent the money on gambling, liquor, and fighting. When he was 16 years old, Tesoro suffered a devastating loss in an illegal casino, causing his friends to desert him and nearly resulting in him being enslaved. He managed to escape from the slave dealer, suffering many injuries in the process. He then met a girl named Stella in a human shop, and they fell in love. Since Stella hated criminals, Tesoro started legitimately earning money in order to purchase her freedom. However, a World Noble came into the shop three years later and bought Stella easily. An enraged Tesoro attacked the World Noble, but was defeated by his security guard; Tesoro was enslaved and taken to Mariejois as well. During his time as a slave, Tesoro was constantly mocked and abused by his masters, who even forbade him from smiling. Two years later, Tesoro heard that Stella died, and was enraged that he could not buy her away from her fate, causing him to become obsessed with money. Tesoro was freed from slavery five years later during Fisher Tiger's attack on Mariejois, and resumed a life of crime. He changed the Hoof of the Soaring Dragon mark on his back into a star mark. Three years later, the Donquixote Pirates held an auction for the Gol Gol no Mi. Tesoro sent criminals to the auction venue to kill many people and eventually gained possession of the fruit. Donquixote Doflamingo got angry, as he never actually intended to sell the fruit, but Tesoro defeated his assassins. Three years later, Tesoro's fame grew and Tanaka joined his crew. Doflamingo heard of his exploits and tried to kill him again a year later, but he was unable to defeat Tesoro's strong crew. Doflamingo decided to use Tesoro as a business partner instead of killing him, and gave Tesoro connections in the World Government. Dice joined Tesoro's crew around this time. Two years later, Tesoro's illegal business succeeded and he became very rich, building the Gran Tesoro and becoming a respectable world power for the World Government and World Nobles. He intended to use vast wealth to become the most powerful person in the world, and aimed to make the World Nobles obey him in the future. At some point afterwards, Tesoro defeated the pirate, Bill, and his crew with the power of his wealth. Since then, Bill served Tesoro and paid him a regular tribute of silver. Tesoro received a report from Tanaka that Silver Mine had sunk and Bill had gone down with it. Tesoro was apathetic toward the news, saying that the real entertainment was about to begin. Around the time of the Second Tourney, Tesoro managed to bribe a number of Legitimacy Kingdom officers to enjoy Gran Tesoro. As some of the officers got greedy, Tesoro is soon visited upon by Milinda Brantini. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Holds two gold bars. After the announcer calls his name Tesoro melts the gold down to form weapons as the camera zooms saying "The only thing that matters in this world... Is the power to overwhelm with wealth!" Special Moves Gold Splash (Neutral) Tesoro sends a wave of gold out to scald his opponent. Gon Lancia (Side) Tesoro readies his fingertips, ready to fire out a series of gold spikes that fragment themselves towards the target, or charge it up to fire either a pair of pole-axes or a spiky double-ended drill (on maximum charge). Gon Deslumbrar (Up) Tesoro boosts into the air with a stream of gold while punching with fists of gold. Gon Bomba (Down) Tesoro covers his arm with a golden gauntlet and releases a punch which explodes. Gon Tempesta (Hyper Smash) Tesoro he rears back with arms out to form his golden gauntlets. He then performs a right-armed boxing uppercut that creates gusts of wind (hence the name) that launches his opponent. Golden Tesoro (Final Smash) Tesoro announces "All who live!" and gathers gold to him with "Are ruled by gold!!" He then forms into a giant version of himself made out of gold and says "This is the form of god!!" Using A, Tesoro will do punches ending with Gon Inferno where the "Golden Tesoro" strengthens its arm with a golden gauntlet and releases a punch which explodes. B does Gon Fuoco di Dio where the "Golden Tesoro" launches a laser beam from its eyes. This wears out after 40 seconds. Victory Animations #Tesoro rolls some dice and says "No more bets... it's all over." #Tesoro spins and points up spraying gold around the area and saying "Nobody can resist the power of money." #Tesoro forms golden weapons and poses making fireworks explode behind him and says "Oh, brother... Do you realize how outclassed you are?" On-Screen Appearance Melted gold forms into Tesoro who says "Let me see...the best show you're capable of." Trivia *Tesoro's rival is the Elite Princess of the Legitimacy Kingdom, Milinda Brantini. *Gild Tesoro shares his English voice actor with Kimimaro, Zasalamel, Abyss, Bryan Fury, Vector the Crocodile, Feng Wei, Kent C. Koopa, Pang De, Zhuge Dan, Cryogonal, Lil' Hinox of the Hinox Bros, Zack, Harry Callahan, Coyote Starrk, Blondie, Poliwhirl, Jumpershoot, Robert Edward O. Speedwagon, Torbjörn Lindholm, Simon Belmont and Hisoka Murow. *Gild Tesoro shares his Japanese voice actor with Ernst Stavro Blofeld, Freddy Krueger, Max Zorin, Darth Maul, Red Skull and Wu Tong. *Gild Tesoro shares his French voice actor with Kenshiro, Mumbo Jumbo, Iori Yagami, Brook and Ryuma. *Gild Tesoro shares his Arabic voice actor with Kimimaro, Kageyama, Dr. Octopus, Winnie the Pooh, Sherlock Holmes, Galvantula, Tuco Benedicto Pacífico Juan María Ramírez, Sandshrew, Cairn, Nightcrawler, Numbuh I, Capricorn Shura, Toyohiro Kanedaichi, Dante, Hisoka Murow, Iaian, Kim Dong Hwan, Clotho Buer (in the Raider Gundam), Dino, Supreme Kai, Jeff Andonuts and Dr. Gero. Category:One Piece characters Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters Category:Male characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Evil Aligned Characters Category:Characters who cause impact on the Results Screen